Silence's chaos
by Ola903
Summary: Haibara couldn't sleep well at night but she loved to stalk okyia Subaru


**Hello guys this is my very first fan fiction I wish you like it and I will be so thankful if you tell me if I had some errors**

Dull it was- deep and dark. Just like the darkest point in hell. It was the sky; not a single glow of the stars.

That tiny body was walking in an unknown path, sunken into shadows and fury, searching for light.

For hope.

The red haired girl opened her eyes in panic, thanking God that it was just a nightmare. She felt her sweaty forehead. "God, what a nightmare!" she whispered lightly, looking around to see Agasa Hakase sleeping peacefully.

"I wish I can live in peace,' she said and sighed. "At least in my dreams."

Man, it's been a while since she'd been working for the organization. Before, her life looked so different; different people, different thoughts, a different body and soul! Thinking about souls, she wondered where her sister's spirit was right now. Was she watching her in this cold room? But she was pretty sure that she was happy whenever she was at this moment.

Standing up, she looked at that house next door. Sighing, she said, "Isn't that Rye?"

Thinking about that stranger who broke into her life out of a sudden made her feel uneasy. Could it be him: the man who never kept a single promise?

"Oh I hate you," she hissed under her breath. Kudo had always told her that Subaru was a good person but also a man who played with people's feelings for his own satisfaction.

Unexpectedly, Haibara saw him leaving Kudo's house

"Interesting," she thought to herself. He hardly left the house. "this is my chance!"

She quickly ran out of Hakase's house but stopped when she stood by the fence of the house next door.

"What I am doing?" she felt her heart beating so hard. "Be brave!"

She took careful steps, trying to calm herself. She tried to open the door but, expectedly, it was closed. Then she felt a shadow covering the moonlight behind her.

She suddenly forgot how to breathe!

She turned her neck around to see a well-built guy wearing remarkable eyeglasses, a sarcastic smile drawn on his face as he studied her face.

"Oh, princess," he said and stepped closer to her, "I didn't expect a visitor at this hour."

She stared at him in shock

"Would you like to have a drink?" he asked and got closer to her, not allowing her to move.

"I think that I have to go right now." Her voice was full of error, causing him to smiled.

"But you just arrived, princess."

Subaru opened the door behind her, forcing her to get inside and leading her to the kitchen. "Please have a seat, haibara-kun." She obeyed his his commands without hesitation.

He grabbed couple of glasses with a bottle of vodka. "Do you drink?" he asked her calmly.

"Well I'm only 7 years old if you haven't noticed." Her voice was expressionless.

He faked a laugh. "Oh yes, I forgot! I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate then."

A couple of minutes later she was sitting with a huge cup of hot chocolate in her hands, facing this mysterious man who was trying to get drunk in the middle of the night.

What did I get myself into?, she thought. "Subaru-San are you getting drunk?" she asked.

He took another shot of vodka. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't harm a princess," he assured.

She opened her mouth, not knowing what to say. He was obviously drunk!

"You know what? It's been a long time since I have had a guest in the middle of the night," he told her

She smiled. "I wonder why such a wealthy, good-looking man like you would live alone without a girlfriend." Her question wasn't expected at all.

Suddenly he stood up, turning his back to her. "I don't think I'm ready for a romantic relationship at this moment," he admitted.

She figured that he was trying to hide his face expressions

"And why wouldn't you?"

He walked behind her and whispered, "Because she broke my heart."

She felt her heart skip a beat. "And I'm just waiting for payback." The way he moved around her made her so nervous.

"In which way?" she asked.

"Revenge." without having a chance to understand what he just said, she heard something break behind her. She turned her body to see blood covering the floor and his hand bleeding like hell. Haibara raised her eyebrows in shock. "What is that? What happened?" she shouted.

"Oh I think I just broke it," he replied calmly as if nothing had happened.

She stood quickly and held his hand

"Let me help you," she offered. He didn't show any resistance; he just sat on the chair and admired her in silence. She grabbed the vodka bottle and poured some on his wound. She saw him flinch.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

His remarkable smirk appeared. "Oh don't worry, it's my fault I drank more than I should have."

When she finished cleansing his wound, she felt something heavy on her chest- something dark and frightening. She looked at him in fear.

"Who the hell are you!" she couldn't raise her voice. Then his image was vanishing a bit by bit just like his smile!

Subaru looked at the little boy behind her who placed his hand on that watch "thank you Conan-kin you saved me".

The sunshine annoyed her sleepy eyes. She opened them lazily to realize that it was the morning. She got up in fury to find herself laid on a couch and covered with someone's jacket.

"What the hell is going on?" she cried, and then she remembered what happened last night

She held the jacket and started to search in the pockets until she felt a paper inside and took it out.

"I'm sorry princess, I had something urgent in the morning but I didn't want to wake you up.

P.S. You shouldn't search in somebody's stuff."

Haibara's head was burning in anger "You little brat. I'll always hate you!" she yelled.

Okiya Subaru's smiled and stood in the dark, looking at her in pride. "Sorry princess, but that's not the right time." He thought.


End file.
